


Blind dates and the search for love

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blind Date, Getting Back Together, M/M, POV First Person, grumpy frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hates blind dates, he hates all kinds of dates for that matter but his friend Jamia set him up on this one with some pale, black haired dude that he doesn't even want to know. She convinced him that he needs to go out on dates if he wants to find love again, but when he gets to meet the guy he realizes that he already found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind dates and the search for love

“Argh! It's cold already!”, Frank groaned an put brusquely the cup of coffee back on the table.

"I wasn't going to drink it anyway it tastes funny", he sighed and lit another cigarette. He felt a little calmer after he let the fumes from the first drag fill his lungs, then he checked the time on his cell phone one more time.

“I don't know why am I still here, I don't think the guy is gonna show up”, he said to himself as he lifted his head up and looked around trying to spot some man that he didn't know.

Frank was sitting at a little table outside of a coffee shop he had never been to. He was waiting for his date to appear and although he wasn't having any big expectations about this whole blind date thing he decided to stay for another five minutes. “If this guy doesn't appear by then, then fuck it” he stated in his head.

It had been two months since Frank broke up with his boyfriend for almost three years and he was still grieving _hard_. That day he was on the anger stage —again—, and he was not only hating his ex for being the biggest idiot ever but he was hating the entire world, specially Jamia for fixing him up with some random dude and drag him into the _almost-always-painful_ search for love again. He also loathed the girls that were laughing annoyingly loud at the next table, the shitty music that had been playing in the coffee shop since he arrived, and mostly the whole setting of social conventions about mating.

"God, I hate this!" He threw his head back and rolls his eyes. "I hate going on dates, the nervousness and awkwardness and the pretend interest in the other's life. Argh! I hate the fucking mating rituals, can't we just go straight to the part where we are both lying naked grinding desperately against each other, I mean, that's what people going on dates actually want, right? They're just looking for someone to lay next to them and help them get off, that's it, it's just that they won't admit it. They like to pretend that they're actually looking for love, that they'll find their soulmate or something at the next date they attend to... the possibilty of meeting your soulmate? Fuck soulmates".

At the moment, with all the effervescent rage that was going through Frank's chest as his inner monologue developed, it would have been better for this guy that he wouldn't show up at all or Frank would have spilled it all over him. “Oh yeah, he will hear me when...” He huffed and reconsidered. “Okay, no, I know it's not his fault that I'm so angry, it's just that...” He sighed heavily, “But he's still late, though, so he'd better have a good excuse”.

He didn't even want to do this in the first place, he had been rejecting consistently any suggestions of meeting new people and starting to date again, but somehow he got bamboozled by Jamia's powers of persuasion, so he made some effort to look decent for the occasion and forced himself to appear at that new coffee shop holding a little, a really tiny hint of hope. The thing is that it felt like something he was doing for his friend not really for himself.

He didn't blame her —that much—, she just wanted to see him happy, or at least a little less grumpy. He knew that it had been over two months already and somehow it seemed like it was about time to start dating again, but it also felt like it was too early for that, especially since he knew that if he did so it would mean that he was already over his ex and the truth was that he still wasn't.

He pressed the butt of his cigarette against the ashtray and looked around one more time. Jamia gave Frank a very vague description of this guy, he was one of her co-workers, apparently good looking, taller than him —who wasn't—, hazel eyes, black hair, pale skin due to his lack of daytime outdoor exposure. “I know he's exactly your type”, Jamia had told him.

“I don't know what she was talking about, I don't even have a type, besides who's this guy anyway?” All she had told him about his personality was "he's the artistic type and you two definitely share a common taste in music". He was sure that a common taste in music wasn't enough to build a relationship, not that he was looking for one, okay he really wanted one, but not with this guy anyway.  
“Okay, time's up. I know it's rude to leave but it's even ruder to not show up at all, so fuck it”.

As he was raising from the chair, he heard the buzz of his phone and sat back again immediately. His ex had sent him a text message. Frank had deleted his ex's number from his list of contacts but he had memorized the last four digits so he knew that this was his number.

“0-4-0-7”, he recited the digits quietly. “What does he want? God, why he doesn't let me go? Why can I let him go?”

He brushed his face with his hands and sighed, then pressed the screen and read.

 _Frank, I miss you_  
_I want to talk to you, I know we can work things out_  
_I really want to have you here with me_  
_You know that I still love you._

He froze for an instant, then inhaled deeply trying to keep his composure but he couldn't help it, he was about to cry. The knot that he started to feel in his stomach since he left his apartment had grown the size of a football, and the lump in his throat was making him hard to swallow that last sip of his cold, funny tasting coffee.

He didn't know what to do, maybe it was a good idea to start dating again and finally walk over his ex. “You have to go out and have dates if you wanna find love”, Jamia had told him. “The thing is that I already found it”, Frank thought after considering it for a minute and then texted something back. He noticed a man standing in front of him through his eyelashes so he lifted his head up. The man was just like Jamia described him, kinda tall, messy black hair, bright hazel eyes, fair skin and actually he was very attractive.

  
“Frank, right?” Frank nodded. “Hi, I'm Matt. I'm sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic”.  
“Matt” Frank said in a cracked voice then cleared his throat, “It's very nice to meet you”. He rose and shook the other man's hand carelessly, “Uhm... listen, I'm sorry but I have to go”.  
“What? Why?” Matt asked widening his eyes.  
I just... I just realized that... Uhm...  
This has to be with me, right? Matt inquired frowning.  
“Yes, no, I mean... I'm sure that you're a very nice guy and you're certainly a very attractive one”, Matt raised an eyebrow and smiled shyly as he heard that. “The truth is that I'm already in a relationship, well sorta and I think that it's only fair to tell you that”.  
“Right”, Matt nodded, “bye then”.  
“Bye Matt”.

  
Frank knew exactly what he was going to do next.

He was going to go to Gerard's apartment and made the _motherfucker_ pay for what he did, he would rip him open _so_ slowly and make him suffer for a while and then... he would look deep into his eyes and see regret and love in them and then he would grab his face and kiss him softly on the cheek only to find his way to his mouth with his lips and he would hold him really, really tight and won't release him until the embrace let Gerard know that he loved him so much and that even when he could be a complete idiot sometimes and that really pissed him off, Frank would never let him go.

And then he'd call Jamia and tell her that he didn't have to go on blind dates to find love because he already have found it when he found Gerard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment.


End file.
